As computing and vehicular technologies continue to evolve, autonomy-related features have become more powerful and widely available, and capable of controlling vehicles in a wider variety of circumstances. For automobiles, for example, the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) has established a standard (J3016) that identifies six levels of driving automation from “no automation” to “full automation”. The SAE standard defines Level 0 as “no automation” with full-time performance by the human driver of all aspects of the dynamic driving task, even when enhanced by warning or intervention systems. Level 1 is defined as “driver assistance”, where a vehicle controls steering or acceleration/deceleration (but not both) in at least some driving modes, leaving the operator to perform all remaining aspects of the dynamic driving task. Level 2 is defined as “partial automation”, where the vehicle controls steering and acceleration/deceleration in at least some driving modes, leaving the operator to perform all remaining aspects of the dynamic driving task. Level 3 is defined as “conditional automation”, where, for at least some driving modes, the automated driving system performs all aspects of the dynamic driving task, with the expectation that the human driver will respond appropriately to a request to intervene. Level 4 is defined as “high automation”, where, for only certain conditions, the automated driving system performs all aspects of the dynamic driving task even if a human driver does not respond appropriately to a request to intervene. The certain conditions for Level 4 can be, for example, certain types of roads (e.g., highways) and/or certain geographic areas (e.g., a geofenced metropolitan area which has been adequately mapped). Finally, Level 5 is defined as “full automation”, where a vehicle is capable of operating without operator input under all conditions.
A fundamental challenge of any autonomy-related technology relates to collecting and interpreting information about a vehicle's surrounding environment, along with planning and executing commands to appropriately control vehicle motion to safely navigate the vehicle through its current environment. Therefore, continuing efforts are being made to improve each of these aspects, and by doing so, autonomous vehicles increasingly are able to reliably operate in increasingly complex environments and accommodate both expected and unexpected interactions within an environment.